One Blood
by sorceress-of-faith
Summary: Love is stronger than death even though it can't stop death from happening, but no matter how hard death tries it can't separate people from love. It can't take away our memories either. In the end, life is stronger than death.
1. Preface

One blood

_**ONE BLOOD.**_

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer Owns Twilight. I own only Leigh, Shawn, Artic, and all the other people that are not from the books of Stephanie Meyer.**

**Changed from first story! I fixed the writer's block!!**

**Preface:**

It was impossible. The pain; it was worse then death. I couldn't do it. I couldn't live like this. The pain was unbearable. I lost everything now. It is all gone, never to come again, never to hold me together. He's gone. Everything that I knew is gone. And there is one person, one monster, just one that will feel the pain that I went through when he took my world away.


	2. The Births

ONE BLOOD

_**ONE BLOOD**_

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer Owns Twilight, I do not.

Chapter One: The Births

AT THE HOSPITAL, September 13, 1991, Forks, Washington:

AnneMarie smiled up at her brother-in-law. "Jason, I know that you can't wait to be an uncle, but can you please go get Micheal and stay out of my room."

"I guess, sis, I can do that only of you can allow me to name one of the boys." Jason laughed as he left the room.

"It's not going to be two boys'." AnneMarie mumbled, as he closed the door.

DOWN THE HALL, SAME DATE:

Renee Swan and her husband, Charlie, awaited the doctor to come and help deliver the baby girl that was soon to be due. The door was open and they could see and hear everything that was passing in front of the room.

"Renee," Charlie began, "I can go look for the doctor. Or even a nurse."

"No, it's fine." Renee answered, "But you can go get some food. We've been here for over ten hours. Go, get something in you." And she pushed his arm so he could get the picture.

"Ok. I love you, and I'll be in the food court eating, wanting you to be there with me and waiting for the baby to join us." Charlie said. As he got up, he bent down and kissed the forehead of his hugely pregnant wife.

"Go." Renee said, and pointed to the door.

Charlie chuckled as he left the room. Stepping out to the hall was odd. It was not crowded, and yet not empty. It was to be known that it was going to be that way in a small town like Forks. He walked by a room and he heard an old friend talking.

"Anne, baby, is it almost time?" Micheal Yamal asked.

"Uh-huh." Was the replied that Charlie heard.

He glanced in the room. "Micheal?"

The man striled around and gasped, "Charlie Swan! By God, man, how are you?" And he clasped Charlie's hand. "Why are you in here? Renee alright?"

"She's fine. Expecting our babe, if that is a excusable reason."

"Congrats, my man." Micheal then was interrupted by a half shriek, half groan. "AnneMarie!"

"Get a Goddamned doctor in here." AnneMaire gasped out.

"Charlie!" Was the other call that could be heard in the halls.

"That's Renee," Charlie smirked, "So, I'll catch you later." And he was out of the room. In ten great strides, Charlie was by his wife's side, and their baby girl was born.

Renee gasped when she saw her, "She's beautiful. Charlie don't you agree?"

"Yes. Isabella Marie Swan, you beautiful baby, welcome to the world." Charlie cooed. Renee smiled, and her husband laid their beautiful baby in the arms of his beautiful wife. The three of them were going to be a happy family together.

In the Yamal's room, AnneMarie received the shock of her life. For once, she was right in a bet against her husband's brother.

"So, can I give him a name?" Jason asked, looking at his older brother and his sister-in-law.

AnneMarie and Micheal looked at each other. "I suppose." Micheal replied.

AnneMarie looked at the baby girl in her arms. "Your name is Elizabeth Leigh Sophie Yamal. My Darling baby girl." See looked at the other baby in Micheal's arms. "Jason, you have a middle name for the boy. Micheal, what's his name?"

"Shawn Apollo." Micheal said, then looked at his brother.

"Gabriel." Jason said, smiling at the family that was in front of him.

AnneMarie smiled, "Shawn Apollo Gabriel Yamal." She looked at her husband, "It is really suppose to be a wonderful family."

"Yes." Micheal smiled back. "I love you , AnneMarie Elizabeth Yamal."

"I love you too, Micheal."


	3. The Accident and Surviviors

This chapter is graphic to a degree, and is very sad, so please be careful reading this. REVEIW AFTERWARDS PLEASE!!

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OTHER THEN LITTLE ELIZABETH LEIGH, SHAWN AND THEIR PARENTS....and the twilight books and a few posters...

Chapter Two: The Accident and Surviviors.

"Mommy!" Little Elizabeth cried, running away from her younger brother and closest friend. It was six and a half years after their births, the Yamals and Swans were at a reunion, and the three kids were playing around.

"So how long are you in, Renee? Yes, Elizabeth?" AnneMarie Yamal asked her school friend, ex-wife to Charlie Swan.

"Three more days." Renee replied as Elizabeth and her shadows came running into the awaiting arms of their parents. Elizabeth put her head against her mother's shoulder and clasped her hands tight around Anne's neck. Bella did the same to Charlie, while Shawn took to his father's feet. "I wish I could stay longer, but Little Bella here has school starting in a few weeks and I want her to have everything ready before hand."

Michael nodded, "I can understand that, but we still have a month until the twins start their first year. And plus The Terrible Trio has their birthdays coming up, so we all can get together once again on the 13th."

Charlie, Anne, and Renee nodded.

"That is a great idea." Charlie said, "We can all go down to Renee's place then."

"That's in two weeks." AnneMarie said, looking at her husband, "Can we do that? All the way in Arizona?"

"We should be able to." Michael placed his hand on Shawn and AnneMarie's head. "We both can call off work and go early so the three can be together longer before the school year starts."

Once again, everyone nodded. Putting her head up, Elizabeth looked at Bella and struggling out of her mother's hold.

"Can we go now?" she asked, looking expecting up at her father. For an almost seven year old girl, Elizabeth was a very, very astute. In addition to that, she was very happy about it.

"Not right now," her father replied, "But maybe we can leave with Renee and Bella when they leave in three days."

Elizabeth brightened at that, and started to dance around the adults. Her little dress swirled around her legs and gave her a bell shaped bottom. The other two children looked on at her smiling.

"Can they come, Mama?" Little Isabella asked, arms wrapped around Charlie's shoulders.

"Of course," Renee replied, "But that is three days from now and you three have until then to get all that energy that you all have bundled away, out."

The little girls giggled and Shawn smirked.

"It will be a marvelous time!" Elizabeth cried out. Her parents looked at each other. That was one word that she never used before then: 'Marvelous'; a higher age and school level. She was very bright, and she was to be the one that they would be placing "My child is an Honor Student" on their cars for. Shawn was harder to tell if he could be also that.

The adults smiled at each other and at their children.

0-0-0-0-0-0

WEEK AND A HALF LATER: _The twins and Bella's birthday party passed without any trouble and Charlie made an entrance with many gifts for the three of them. It was a very happy time for the new seven year olds. However, three days after their party, on the 13__th__, when the Yamal's were going home, something went horribly wrong. _

AnneMarie looked out the windshield, trying to see past the curtain of rain and fog blocking the view of the road. "Honey, I really don't think that it is safe to carry on. Can we just put on the flashers and sit until the rain let's up?"

"I would, but I can't see if there is anything coming or what is in front of us." Michael replied, leaning closer to the road, and not looking at his wife.

At that moment, a shadow loomed out of the mist and Michael jerked to a hopeful stop. When he blinked, no one was there and they were slowly moving forward. He stomped on the brakes and pulled the emergency brake. Nothing worked. The car was sliding forward and Michael couldn't do anything about it.

Anne Marie clasped the arm rest and stared out the window. "Please say we did not run over anything?!" she exclaimed.

"We didn't but I swear that something crossed the road in front of us." Michael breathed hard against the wheel.

"Mommy, Daddy?" a small voice came from the back. "There is someone outside the door." Elizabeth said, pointing to the window. As she said there was someone out there and they were looking into the back of the car. Another person joined the first. They didn't move, but yet the car was, slowly towards another thing in the middle of the road.

Neither of the adults in the front saw it in time, so the car smoothly hit it and the cold air rushed into the vehicle through the windshield. Michael and Anne Marie jerked into the shattered glass and Elizabeth just looked on until the rest of the windshield fragments flew into her face as the car continued to the tree.

Shawn glanced at his sister, silently screaming and crying red tears. He was wide eyed and scared. Shawn did not know what to do. All of the sudden, there was a tap on the window and he jumped before he realized that it was a small girls face.

"Help us,…" he murmured as the engine started to flame. The face disappeared, only to be replaced by a gut-ranching noise as the car door was pulled off the hinges.

"Come on." The girls said, "We'll help you get out." She motioned for him to crawl out of the car and towards the other man that was next to the little girl. "Jasper, please hold him and keep him calm while I get his parents and his sister out."

"Alright," the man took Shawn into his arms and walked a little farther away from the crash. Pulling out a phone, he dialed 9-1-1.

The girl on the other hand, reached into the smoking car and unbuckled Elizabeth. Pulling her out, Jasper reached for her and pulled her into his arms and she felt the pain being numbed away.

"Alice, hurry. The paramedics are on their way." Jasper called softly to the girl.

Alice nodded and dove back into the car. Pulling slightly on the buckles of Michael and Anne Marie, Alice realized that they were gone.

"Jasper," Alice started.

"They're gone." Jasper made a question into a statement.

Alice nodded, stepping away from the car. The engine fire moved forward and soon completely engulfed the whole front seats of the car. Alice went over, picked up the still crying little girl, and started to walk away from the fire.

Elizabeth started to cry out louder and louder, "Mommy! Daddy! Stop! I want my mommy and daddy! I want them! Where are they!?"

"Shhh…."Alice murmured to the crying child. " They are gone. Do you know what that means?"

"Yes, yes; I want my mommy! I want my daddy!" Elizabeth lashed out against the strong, cold arms of her holder. "Why can't I get them!? I want them!"

Shawn looked sadly at his sister and back to the man that was carrying him with no effort at all. "Will they be ok?" he asked.

"Right now, maybe. No one knows." Jasper replied.

Shawn nodded softly. He understood what the big man meant and so he laid his head against the stone shoulder of Jasper. He now worried about his sister and how the glass shards would affect her vision. He shot up. "Elizabeth has glass in her eyes." He said.

Jasper looked at him, and then moved faster to catch up with Alice. "Her eyes." He said. Placing Shawn on the ground, he reached for the crying girl. She calmed instantly in his arms. Moving her to face the on coming headlights of the ambulance, he saw the glass shards in her eyes. Looking into Alice's eyes, he saw her horror and fright. The other seven year old boy looked on quietly to the changing faces of his new heroes.

"Flag them down Alice." Jasper said. He looked at Elizabeth. "Can you stay good until the good people are done with you?"

She only tightened her hold on his neck, now her eyes filled with nothing.

The ambulance stopped by them and the paramedics ran towards them. One took Shawn into the light and looked him over, and after that tried to get Elizabeth off Jasper, but she would only tighten her already crushing hold around his throat.

"Can you help get the glass out of her eyes," Jasper asked the attendant, "while I'm holding her?"

"Maybe. I can try, and she needs to be cooperative with me." The women replied.

"Can you do that, little one?" Jasper tried to pull Elizabeth away from his neck. He could tell that his eyes were changing. The little girl nodded and shifted just enough for the paramedic to pull some of the fragments out of her eyes.

"There are more in deeper in her eyes. She needs to get to the hospital as quick as possible to get them out." The assistant pulled a pair of tweezers out of the emergency bag that was in the ambulance. Elizabeth sat on Jaspers lap, murmuring in pain as the first shard of glass was pulled out of her eyes.

A few minutes later, the paramedic took a clean, damp cloth to her eyes and stepped back. "We have to go the hospital now so the other pieces won't be stuck in her eyes for the rest of her life." As soon as Alice and Jasper, with the kids in their arms, stepped into the ambulance. they were off to the hospital.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!! THANK YOU!


End file.
